Recuperation
by ippondatara
Summary: Calamity Ganon has been destroyed, and somehow, Link and Zelda are still alive, 100 years removed from the lives they once had. With new friends and allies, they turn their efforts to rebuilding, and to pursuing that which they had been unable to for so long...


Link awoke in a cold sweat. Pain shot through his body as he jerked up, some forgotten nightmare wracking his mind and causing him to wake. Pangs of pain and confusion ran through him as he examined his environment. Familiarity….

Link remembered. He was in Kakariko Village, likely resting in Impa's home. Sitting up and trying to right himself, feet against the floor, he began to feel lightheaded and collapsed back down to the bed. He looked down, wounds covering his body, blood stained bandages adorning him where his armor once was…

His eyes opened in shock as his sleep addled mind finally recalled exactly what had happened. He looked out the nearby window to confirm it was no dream, that the cloud above Hyrule Castle had dissipated. He breathed a sigh of relief as his memories began to return to him. Ganon...was gone.

"Do you really remember me?"

Link sprang to his feet, fighting intense pain as he practically crawled to the door of the room. Was the Princess, after all these years, really still alive? He had to know what had happened. All he could recall was reaching out to the form of his longtime ward, wanting so desperately to answer, and then…

Darkness.

Collapsing against the door pushed it open, sending Link falling on his face in the landing sitting above where he and Impa had discussed his journey. The afternoon sun shone through the cracks in the wooden building and illuminated an empty home. Link struggled to put himself to his feet as he felt some of the wounds in his abdomen open up, and hobbled down the stairs. As he did, the door clicked and opened.

Pure white hair and plain clothes adorning a familiar, comforting figure, Paya, who had often offered Link solace on his journey, looked up at him in shock before her eyes welled with tears. Link struggled through a smile, but felt his strength give out.

"Master Link! You should still be resting!" Paya exclaimed as she rushed forward to catch the falling hero. Still conscious, he could only look on as Paya helped his broken body back to his feet.

"The...Princess..please…." He could barely mutter his request.

Paya, showing sternness for the first time Link had ever seen, locked eyes with him. "There'll be time for that. You need to rest. You have no idea…" Her furrowed brows began to waver as her eyes welled up further. She pushed forward and embraced him tightly, although strangely tender, taking care not to strain his wounds. "You have no idea how bad you were when they brought you here. We weren't sure you would make it. You've been asleep for nearly two whole weeks." She pulled her face away from his chest with a furrowed brow and a serious expression. "Rest now. I'll go and inform everyone."

"Everyone…?" Link barely gasped out as Paya began helping him back up the stairs.

Paya nodded. "When you were in the final battle, the sky went dark all over Hyrule. The beams of light from Ganon's final attacks could be seen for miles. Naturally, word got around. You don't think the Princess carried you over here yourself do you?"

Link remained silent, finally relenting to Paya's embrace as she helped him back into bed. She tried to lay him down, but the amount of sleep he had made him restless and he sat up against the headboard. She began to examine him, sighing as she had to undo his bandages and reapply them, taking out a wet cloth to clean up the now spilling blood. Link winced as pressure was applied to his wounds. Her hands were delicate, very gently tracing over his wounds, and then to his exposed skin. Catching herself in a moment, she shook her head, face red, and completed her duty. "Paya...the princess..?"

Paya sighed. "Fine, fine. Rest here. I'll go and get everyone. Just promise you won't try to move around too much." She met his gaze and began to blush furiously, suddenly remembering her own disposition, temporarily waning in her embarrassment out of pure concern. She looked down, her entire face flushed as she hurriedly stood up and turned around. She went to leave, but waited in the doorway, barely looking over her shoulder. "Dinner...will be ready soon...I hope it's ok…" she said quietly before dashing off.

Link sat in the room and breathed out a sigh of relief. The Princess was really alive. Strangely enough, that gave him the most peace of mind that he had received. Before prophecies, before destiny...Link was given a single job. Keep Zelda safe. He hadn't even realized during the course of his adventure how badly he felt like he failed, until it was apparent that she was, indeed, safe and sound after 100 years.

Link briefly recalled their rocky start, and let out a laugh, more full and meaningful than he had ever in his life.

After waiting for what felt like a small eternity, Link heard commotion downstairs. He heard a stomping against the wooden floor as the door burst open, a familiar visage of red scales briefly catching his attention before feeling an intense weight pressed against him, a hearty laugh billowing out. "Ha Ha! I knew no great evil would be able to stop you! You're just as headstrong as I am!" Looking up from a tight hug was Prince Sidon, although he certainly lacked a Princely aura at the moment. Sidon grinned with his pointed teeth and gave his trademark thumbs up, which Link stoically returned, barely able to breathe through the embrace of the Zora prince.

"Sidon! Don't be so rough with him! Back off and give him some room to breathe." A stern voice echoed from outside the door, where he saw Buliara and Riju, Riju entering the room just before Buliara, who had to duck her head to enter the room. Riju greeted him with a wide grin, while Buliara wore a warm, but reserved, smile.

"Glad to see you've actually woken up. I thought nothing would knock you out after I saw you take Vah Nabooris' lightning head on, so when I saw you like that, I feared the worst." Riju's expression changed to a one of brief sadness before she leaned forward and pulled Sidon out of Link's lap. "And a certain fishy prince is doing him no...favors…" She grunted out, attempting to wrest Sidon from the bed to take his place. The two struggled for a moment before Buliara cleared her throat, the two going wide eyed and standing up from the bed.

Buliara spoke up. "If you two have the energy to be so playful in the presence of our savior, I haven't been training you hard enough." The two gulped.

"W-Watch how you speak to your chief!" Riju retorted.

Buliara, unphased, leaned forward to her young leader. "Oh? Outside of Gerudo, you have no domain." Riju pouted and Buliara emanated a deathly aura. "And I suppose you'll want to be leaning on hundred year old heroes every time something bad happens?" Sidon and Riju looked terrified, and silently moved to the back of the small room.

Before long, Link heard a voice outside the window. "Oi! Little guy!" Link scooted over to the side of the bed and peered out the window, seeing Bludo and Yunobo standing below. "Glad to see you're up and about! We'd come in and see ya, but the doors are too small around here! And everything is made of this fragile...wood." Bludo said in equal parts disgust and amusement.

Yunobo grinned. "Hey, glad you made it out in one piece. Even Bludo wanted to come and check up on you. Guess you made an impression." Bludo reached out and smacked the back of his head.

"Anywho, when you get to walkin', come and pay us a visit. We had to shut down operations to come and see ya, so we'll be headin' out soon anyways. We'll give you the royal treatment this time!" Bludo billowed out a hearty laugh and turned to walk away. Yunobo turned to follow him, but meekly turned around again and gave a happy wave before the two of them rolled off.

As he waved them off, a gust of wind pushed hair into his face before he was met with the face of Teba. The Rito warrior gave a light chuckle. "Well, I would expect no less from you, Link. Well done." Behind him, Link could barely make out the bluish feathers of Saki. "Unfortunately, we can't stay long either. We left Tulin with the chief, and, well..you know how it is. Still, you've managed to earn my respect again. Although, perhaps do your best to not collapse, leaving a Princess to carry you out of danger. I might not be free to help out." The feathered man smirked before flapping his wings again, the two of them soaring out against the sky.

Link sighed, suddenly exhausted from the constant attention. While he was grateful for the concern of his friends and allies, he had always valued solitude, and suddenly felt very weary.

"Now, now, that's enough. I think my turn has been waiting long enough…"

Link perked up as he heard the familiar voice of his most precious person. A royal diction with a hint of arrogance. His heart pounded and he was overwhelmed with emotions as Zelda, wearing the same clothes he often escorted her in, stepped through the doorway. Buliara cleared her throat loudly, and Sidon and Riju grinned. "We'll be off for now, too. We have a little bit more time, so make sure to see us before we leave." Riju chuckled and dragged Sidon by his back fin out of the room, passing Zelda as she entered, closing the door behind her.

As the pair locked eyes, another hundred years may have passed in that single moment. Link felt his eyes fill with tears of immense joy, as Zelda did the same. He put his hand out to reach out to her, and in an instant, was fully and completely embraced by her, a very light sting of pain running through him as she tackled against his chest. After catching himself from the shock, he wrapped his arms around Zelda as tightly as his worn muscles would allow him.

The two didn't speak for a while as the sun began to set. They sat in each other's embrace, silent, unsure of where to begin

"Link..I…" Zelda started, but found herself choked up, letting out more tears, spurring the same reaction from Link, who could only hold her tighter. "It's..finally over, isn't it?"

Link nodded very slightly.

"I wasn't sure you would even wake up in the Shrine of Resurrection. I could only hope as I held Ganon at bay. With every passing moment, my power waned, and his hold over the land got stronger. I didn't think I could hold on, but I knew…" She looked up from his chest and put a hand on his cheek, locking eyes with him through a teary smile. "I knew if anyone could make it through, it would be you. My champion…" She closed her eyes in a grin of unbridled joy.

"I...I woke up, and I couldn't remember…" Link finally spoke. "I couldn't remember, but I could hear your voice. I could hear you calling out to me." Link sniffled, wiping tears from his eyes and clearing his clogged throat. "I...saw your father. His spirit helped me to find my path."

Zelda choked up a little. "I know. I could sense his regret. He felt responsible. Like Ganon...like it was all his doing. Like he had failed me...and all of Hyrule." Zelda pulled away just a little, still hanging her hands on Link's shoulders. "I wanted to reach out, to tell him that it was fate, that it was all meant to be…"

Link grasped her waist tighter and smiled a little. "He...sent me on my way. And in doing so, his regrets were eased. He was able to pass on to the next world." Link stifled another sob. "And I was sure he'd see you there."

Zelda laughed and cried at the comment. "There were many days that I thought the same. I thought we'd both be spirits wandering this broken world, full of regret… It seems you rescued us both."

Link looked down. "Princess...I'm so sorry. If I was stronger before, I…"

Zelda put a finger to his lips. "No, no, Link. Your sacrifice awoke my powers and allowed me to contain Ganon as much as I did. And it was ultimately your strength that vanquished Ganon and returned peace to this world. On the contrary, if I was a more capable princess, perhaps we would not be here, a hundred years later.."

Link shook his head. "You are, and always have been, the most capable woman I could know. You are headstrong and impatient and far too smart for your own good...And you are the only ruler I would serve."

Zelda looked at him, both shocked and flattered, a faint flush touching her cheeks. "I'm not much of a ruler at the moment. There is no longer any semblance of government. The castle is all but destroyed. The population has dwindled over the last hundred years quite significantly." She turned away, her head turning down in thought. "Impa has told me a lot of what I have missed. While I could sense some things, most of my power went to fighting Ganon."

Link chimed in, interrupting her thoughts. "About that...pardon for my bluntness, Princess, but how are you still alive?"

Zelda looked at him shocked then let out a loud fit of laughter. "Yes, it is quite odd, isn't it? It seems my power sustained my body over time. Ganon and I were locked in a kind of stasis. Time for us would move slowly, moving faster and faster as my power began to wane. I would estimate I've aged...maybe a couple of months?"

Link chuckled. "I won't pretend to understand entirely, but you're not going to vanish, are you?"

Zelda shook her head and smiled. "No. Once I released my power to defeat Ganon, I could feel life return to me. It seems that you and I have both been blessed with a second life." She cupped Link's jaw in her hands. "One unfettered by the burden of destiny. For once, both you and I can do as we like with our lives. As there is no longer any government, I suppose that means you are no longer my sworn protector." Zelda said teasingly, with only a hint of sorrow to her voice.

Link shook his head this time. "As if after 100 years I would leave your side. I doubt you'll be sitting safely in the comfort of a castle, so you'll need someone to look out for you."

Zelda grinned and hugged Link again. "It's so strange. When you were first given your duty, I detested your presence. I viewed you as an insult to my individuality. But, with time, you became my most trusted confidant, someone I couldn't be without. Forgive my impertinence, but...I've missed you so dearly. Those memories of exploring Hyrule, taking notes and pictures with you...they kept me going long after I thought I had given up. I found so much comfort simply in remembering you...and hoping you'd return to my side…"

Link grasped Zelda's hands from his face and held them both, his bandages having slightly fallen away, leaving his calloused hands holding hers, their eyes fixed on one another. "So long as I can help it, I will never leave your side again."

Zelda sniffled and began to sob again, losing all composure and leaning forward, and without warning, planting her lips onto Link's, kissing him as she pulled her hands from his and wrapping them around his neck. Link, in turn wrapped his arms around Zelda's waist and returned her affection, his own attraction having been stifled since they first met. They fumbled in each other's embrace, their lips briefly parting as they took in one another's breath.

When the finally parted from one another, the moon was just beginning to rise in the sky, a pale light shining through the window of the small room. Zelda smiled, then, realizing what had transpired, began to blush furiously. "I...uh..I don't.."

Link donned a look of brief fear. "Uh, Princess, i'm so sorry, forgive my…"

Zelda shook her head. "No, that's not it, I just…" She looked away, bashful and flushed, before looking back. "That was my first kiss, that's all. And I'm sure there are others whose attention you'd rather have…" Zelda's voice trailed off.

Link furrowed his brow and took Zelda's jaw in his hand, pulling her into another kiss. At first shocked, her eyes fluttered, and she relented, her entire body collapsing against his as his hands ran up and down her back. She pulled her lips away for a moment and rested her head on his chest. "Link….For 100 years I held on to these feelings. I feared that when I saw you, I would have made some unreachable ideal out of you. And that given how much time had passed, that my feelings would develop far beyond what you would feel. I feared that you would have only vague memories of our time together. And even then...You are so quiet, and brave. I feared I would never know your true feelings. Even still…" Zelda looked up into Link's eyes again. "I...love you, Link. More dearly than anyone or anything else in this world. And only now, unburdened by duty, can I finally tell you…"

"I love you, too, Zelda." Link said. Zelda gasped, the first time she hadn't been called Princess by her hero. "I always have. From that very first day on duty. As if some deeper part of me had always been waiting for you. I kept silent, and watched your back, as I felt my feelings were out of place. In the moments I was fighting Ganon, the first time...As I fell...it was my most profound regret to never tell you so. To admit to a lifetime of admiration from afar." Link smiled warmly. "Even now, I fear your father will suddenly appear and quash this forest boy's hopes." Link chuckled, and Zelda returned his smile.

They laid there, holding each other, and kissing for a while, whispering sweet nothings and further admissions of love. Before long, Paya interrupted, blushing as she entered with two hot bowls of pumpkin soup. She continually apologized profusely, which both Link and Zelda refuted, happy to have her support. They ate together there, in bed, while Paya examined Link's wounds further. Paya bowed to them as she left with their dishes, leaving them alone again. Eventually, Link got around to asking what had happened since the battle.

"I was terrified. I asked you if you really remembered me, and as you were about to answer, you collapsed, your wounds too severe for even your constitution. I attempted to use my power to heal you, but that proved too much. My power had been almost completely drained by Ganon, and even now, I can barely feel it. I couldn't access it if I tried." She shook her head. "So I did my best to put you on my shoulder and carry you. But I was just as exhausted, and your armor...was so heavy." Link laughed, and Zelda chuckled. "Your friend, the Rito, flew over soon after I had collapsed into a pit of mud. I was far from looking like a princess in that moment. Teba, I think his name was. He recognized you, and asked what had happened. I simply begged him to help you, to carry you to safety. He seemed confused, but he's a good man, and understood. He told me to wait there, and he carried you the rest of the way to Kakariko. I barely had any energy left myself, but I struggled along the way there until he returned and offered me a lift." She smiled. "He didn't ask who I was, nor did he care. To be honest, it was quite refreshing. He offered up the Rito village, but I feared such a long journey would be bad for your wounded body, so I told him how to find Kakariko. Impa and her apprentice, that Paya girl, were already caring for you when I arrived. They dressed your wounds and gave up their sleeping quarters to let you rest."

"I stayed by your bedside for a while before it became apparent that you would need more time to heal, and Impa wanted to discuss things with me. She told me of your adventures since awakening, of your new friends. I really will have to thank the Rito people. Without wasting a moment, Teba had taken off , spreading the word of what had happened to the people of Hyrule. Before long, Mipha's brother and Urbosa's successor had made their way here to offer their concern and gratitude. Even those strange Gorons…I think one of them is one of Daruk's…?" Link sighed as he imagined Bludo announcing his presence to the confused people of Kakariko.

"And so we waited. We weren't sure if you would awaken any time soon...or at all. I thought once your wounds had healed more we might take you to the Shrine of Resurrection again, but thankfully, that doesn't seem necessary." Zelda chuckled. "I wouldn't want to wait another hundred years to see you again." Link smiled warmly and ran his fingers through Zelda's hair as she spoke. "Buliara took the rare opportunity to train Riju in combat, and Sidon...well, I'm sure you can imagine how he acted. Eventually, he was forced into training just to keep him from bothering the townsfolk all day. They've been working hard for your sake, I think." Zelda smiled and took one of Link's hands, holding it close to her chest as if it was a stuffed doll she was coddling. "You inspire a rare loyalty, you know. It's enviable to a princess." She played with his fingers tenderly as the moon rose higher into the sky. "Teba didn't stay idle here, like the rest of us. He spread the word of Ganon's defeat to the Rito, who then took to the skies and started spreading the word even further. By now, every village in Hyrule will have heard of your victory. After a while, he returned with his mate to await your recovery. He's likely telling his villagers about it even now. I read somewhere once that the Rito were once the land's messengers, long ago. It seems they have returned to that occupation, if only temporarily."

"I wanted to stay by you the entire time, but Impa insisted that I occupy myself. I assisted Paya with your treatment, and then kept myself busy with Impa's books. I even visited the Great Fairy once, to see if she could tell me more about my powers, or the state of the world. She told me that a cute boy had returned power to her and her sisters, and that she could feel the light returning to the land slowly." Zelda smirked. "So I figured that was you, too." She stuck her tongue out playfully, unbefitting of her royal stature. "I met with some of the villagers, and they said you had helped them with a variety of things. I suppose you took your time upon awakening…"

Link got defensive. "Well at the time I couldn't remember much, and I figured if I was to go on this adventure I would need resources…"

Zelda shushed him. "Link, it's fine. I'm just teasing you. In truth, i'm grateful for you taking care of my people when I could not. You gave them the hope necessary to carry on in this world. I truly believe that…"

Link blushed a little. "How is Impa doing?"

"She's got a spring in her step for someone who stuck around for so long waiting for you. She said she's grateful she'll be able to spend her last moments in peace and quiet, but given her livelihood, I wouldn't be surprised if she outlives us all…" Zelda paused, then looked at Link with a mischievous look.

"Now enough about what I've been doing.." She said haughtily, looking up at Link from his chest. "Tell me of all the things you did after you awoke. Impa told me some things, but i'm sure not even she knows everything about your adventure.

Link did his best to fill Zelda in on all the things he had seen on his journey. Telling her of his brief, final interactions with their former friends, she announced that the first thing they should do is hold a funeral for them, and all the citizens who had lost their lives to Ganon. Link agreed, and carried on. He proceeded to talk of how he regained his memories, and how that led him to the Master Sword.

"It's still here, right?"

"Yes, of course, it's waiting for you with the rest of your equipment downstairs, but you aren't to touch it until you're completely recovered!" Link offered a token resistance, but relented to Zelda's pouting face.

After that, Link finally filled in the smaller gaps. Gaining power by meeting with the ancient monks of the shrines, tracking down powerful weapons to use, and the other particulars of his adventure.

"Oh, that reminds me. When we leave, we should stop by a stable. I found a descendant of your horse. He served as my steed when I needed it, but just like yours, he just wouldn't accept me entirely. I suspect his spirit is still waiting for you." Zelda welled up at this, and nodded emphatically. "Let's see, what else…" Link perked up.

"Oh! Of course, I had to buy my old house again." Zelda laughed. "It was going to be demolished, and it was pretty decrepit. It was such a sorry sight. But it's been fixed up thanks to a very eccentric foreman…" Link chuckled weakly. "So, I know it's no castle, but we'll have somewhere to go, at least for now… if you'll accept it."

Zelda blushed wildly. "Are..you asking me to live with you? As a man and a woman do…?"

Link nodded. "I told you that I'll never leave your side. What did you think that meant? Of course if it's too soon, i'm sure.."

"No! I...I never got to see your house before. There was too much going on. I'd be delighted to stay there with you.." She leaned up and kissed him again, prompting Link to catch his breath. Link smiled warmly.

"Then as soon as Paya will let me out of this bed, we can settle there. I hate to be taking up Impa's space like this, and truth be told, I'd be more comfortable recuperating in my own bed." Link closed his eyes and grinned, which Zelda returned.

They laid in silence for a while again, before Link finally broke it. "So...what now?"

Zelda waited for a bit, then spoke. "We rebuild. So much damage was done by the Calamity. Of course my first priority is to make sure you're alright, but as soon as you're well, I'd like to resume our journey together." She pulled the Shiekah Slate from her side. "I see you continued my Compendium a fair bit. I'd like to complete it. As well as mending the long broken bridges between the various races of Hyrule. I want to reinstate a sense of unity among our people. Of course, that will come with many obstacles. I think we should probably start with the Zoras, as Mipha's father will still remember me, and that will be easier...I think." Link listened as he admired the look of Zelda deep in thought. She put the Slate aside and returned to Link's embrace.

"But that will come with time. For now, your priority is to rest. You have earned your rest. And, if you'll have me...I wouldn't mind...staying here with you…" Zelda blushed and avoided his gaze. "If...it's not an imposition.."

Link smiled silently. "You need your rest, too. Let's sleep now. We can continue tomorrow. I don't know where you've been sleeping, but tonight, stay with me."

Zelda cuddled closer to him, shivering a little in the night air. She pulled the covers out and joined him underneath them, a shiver going through both of them as their bodies pressed up against one another. Her face flushed again as she undid some of her clothes, pulling off all but her smallclothes and allowing herself comfort. She wrapped herself around Link tenderly, taking care to not jostle his bandages. The bed was small, and somewhat cramped, but the two had never before been so comforted and warm. Before long, the comfort gave way to a very peaceful rest, the two falling into a dreamless sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
